


Gotham Children's Hospital Lands Record Donation

by pentapus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jaydick-flashfic: News, Tumblr: JayDick Flash Fanwork Challenge, i.e. it's a newspaper article, it's jaydick flashfic without any dick in it (of either kind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: GOTHAM CITY - Gotham Children's Hospital announced today construction of the Jason P. Todd Memorial Medical Center.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Gotham Children's Hospital Lands Record Donation

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted an article like this to be a prompt for a story. Didn't write the story, but enjoy the article! ;)

  
**GOTHAM CHILDREN'S LANDS RECORD DONATION WITH NEW TRAUMA WING**

GOTHAM CITY, NJ - Gotham Children's Hospital announced today construction of the Jason P. Todd Memorial Medical Center. 

The announcement follows a $150 million dollar gift from the Wayne Foundation disclosed earlier this week - the largest in the hospital's history since its founding in 1907. The gift will fund construction of a new pediatric trauma center at the hospital's downtown campus, providing specialist pediatric care in emergency medicine, surgery, rehabilitation, and critical care. An additional facility funded by the gift will provide mental health support for young victims of violent crime and domestic abuse. 

The gift is expected to cover most of the estimated cost of the new building, with the rest of the project costs funded by Gotham Children's operating revenues. City Hall declined to comment on whether the gift would impact rumored spending cuts, which have been justified by the poor quality of inner city facilities.  


The Wayne Foundation has set philanthropic records before in Gotham city, but this is the first such donation in which the naming rights don't include "Wayne". Instead, the building's title will commemorate Wayne's second son, tragically killed in car accident abroad six years ago. Unlike his adopted father or semi-child-star sibling, Richard "Dick" Grayson, Todd was little known until news of his death hit Gotham newspapers. 

The generous naming gift, years after Todd's death, marks only the second public statement Wayne has made about his son's death. "If I can no longer help Jason," Wayne said at the hospital's press briefing for the new wing, "it is my hope that Gotham Children's Hospital can help promising young people like Jason live the lives my son could not." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you whether this happened just before they know Jason's back (oh, my heart, so sweet) or after they know Jason's back, and nobody knew Bruce was doing this until it hit their notifications. 
> 
> Also, I'm really heartbroken that AO3 keeps rearranging my tags (STOP IT, THEY ARE NARRATIVE TAGS, ORDER MATTERS), so I'll add here: this is for jaydick flashfic without any jaydick in the text, but if you're like me, you can imagine this happening post Jason's return, pre-reconciliation. After this article comes out, dick tries to keep jason from shooting bruce -- and either gets a little or a lot shot. Which is followed by fun hurt/reluctant-comfort afterwards, maybe even involving jason's eponymous trauma center!! So... jaydick is...in the notes, and gen is...everywhere else (esp. if you prefer to imagine a different pairing, like jaytim or....none, none pairings with left beef(y batdad).) 
> 
> Finally, this "article" is heavily based on a real news article about Cincinnati Children's hospital. Thank you Cinncinnati Children's for getting a record donation and having a news article about it.


End file.
